Dreaming with Desire
by Destrix
Summary: Revisioning of the original, set to include more chapters. During a duel, Mai believes she sees something she shouldn't have concerning the Dark Magician Girl. During the middle of the night, she find herself playing host to an unexpected magical blonde guest, with quite the proposition. Yuri lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been awhile since I first posted this fic, but I decided to expand the story. No longer is this just a steamy oneshot; it'll feature two new chapters. Of course, this first one was in need of a revisioning, so here's the updated version of the original Dreaming with Desire. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters._

* * *

It'd been a boring summer Saturday afternoon in Domino City, so Mai Valentine decided to head out to her friend's Game Shop. She spent a few hours catching up with her old friends, Yugi Motuo, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, and even stayed for dinner, prepared by Yugi's grandfather. After a fun night of reminiscing and shenanigans, it was decided that Yugi and Mai would square off in a friendly duel in their backyard.

As one would expect from two of the greatest duelists in the world, it'd been a fantastic game all throughout, as the two countered each other time and again. Now, Mai lead the board with 2200 Life Points, 900 more than Yugi's. Her Cyber Harpie was frozen in place by her opponent's Swords of Revealing Light, but they would disappear once she ended her turn, and then, all that stood between her and the rest of Yugi's Life Points was a single face-down card he'd placed at the start of the duel.

"My move!" he said, drawing. His face was lit up by the card he drew, the all-too familiar smile that preceded his victory. "I summon, Mystical Elf!"

Normally Mai would question why anyone would summon a monster with much lower attack strength, and no added effects to go up against her Harpie. But Yugi was the King of Games for a reason.

"And now, I reveal my face-down card, Magical Dimension!" he said, activating his spell. "It lets me sacrifice my Mystical Elf, to bring out another Spellcaster in her place! And the card I choose, Dark Magician Girl!"

His elf dissipated into a pink light, which then became one of his signature monsters, the Dark Magician Girl. The blonde card appeared with a triumphant smirk of her own.

"But that's not all, because Magical Dimension has another effect, which lets me destroy any monster on the field! Sorry, Cyber Harpie, but this is it for you!" he said, pointing at Mai's monster. With a shriek, her hologram shattered into a storm of bits.

"And remember the Dark Magician you destroyed earlier in the game? With him in the Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra Attack Points, giving her just enough power to end this duel! Dark Magician Girl, attack Mai directly!" he commanded, sending her into battle.

Mai braced herself for the attack, and watched the Dark Magician Girl leap into the air. She twirled for a second, then, with both hands on her magic staff, she brought it down to point at Mai, her legs opened outwards. A sparking pink ball of magic appeared at the end of her wand, which then shot at Mai, depleting her Life Points to 0.

But Mai didn't care that she just lost. She'd just seen something that she was sure she shouldn't have. She stared at the Dark Magician Girl, who gave her a wink, then disappeared as the last hologram left on the field.

Yugi approached her with his hand out. "That was a great duel, Mai."

Mai quickly looked at him and shook his hand, but then went back to staring at where Dark Magician Girl had been. "Yeah, a great duel." She then reached into her skirt pocket, and fished out her cell phone. She looked at the time, 9:27 p.m., and decided that it was time for her to leave. She waved goodbye to her friends, then climbed into her car to drive back to her loft.

During her entire drive back, all Mai could think about was what she'd seen. The image stuck in her mind, causing her to almost run most of the red lights she drove up to. When she arrived at her condo building, she immediately headed straight for her room. She kicked off her high heels, and took off her Duel Disk, setting it on the bed. She removed her vest and let it fall to the floor, then took a seat at her desk. She turned on her laptop, and as it booted up, she opened a drawer in her desk, filled with all the rare cards she didn't play with. Looking through small stacks at a time, she didn't quite remember if she still had the card. Then, she found it.

The Dark Magician Girl.

Mai studied the Dark Magician Girl card. She observed her pink and blue outfit and matching headcone, the golden necklace around her neck with a red gem, a similar red gem in between her breasts, and the playful smirk on her face, encouraged by her sparkling green eyes. All in all, she was a beautifully drawn card, but that was a huge understatement when compared to a complete, head-to-toe view of her life-size hologram. She was widely considered the biggest sex symbol in Duel Monsters, and most male duelists often fantasized about her. The card, though, was only of her face and upper torso, not helping Mai with what she wanted to look at. During her duel with Yugi, when Dark Magician Girl attacked her, Mai was sure she saw something she shouldn't have.

The Dark Magician Girl hadn't been wearing panties.

When the blonde magician launched, she'd opened her legs outwards, and Mai saw directly up her skirt, giving her a perfect view of her lower extremities. She was sure that all the other times she'd faced the card before and gotten a look up her skirt, she'd been wearing pink panties. She took under consideration that she might've been seeing things, but the image was so clear, so vivid, and she could picture it perfectly in her mind.

Mai then saw her laptop ready, and set her card down. She logged on to the internet, and went to a search engine. She thought about what she wanted to search, wondering if it was worth it, but Mai wasn't one to change her mind so easily, and decided to go for it. She quickly typed into the searchbar 'Dark Magician Girl pussy', and pressed 'Enter'. She browsed through possible results, but all she could find was hentai fanart of Dark Magician Girl, no help to her at all. Despite a feeling of futility sinking in, Mai continued on, until finally on the fourth page of results, she found a link that caught her eye.

It said, "I Saw The Dark Magician Girl's Pussy!"

It was a thread on a forum devoted to Duel Monsters. A lesser known one, because the top sites certainly wouldn't allow these kinds of topics for discussion. Mai clicked on the link, taking her to the thread starter's opening post.

"I was dueling against a friend, and she played a Dark Magician Girl. She commanded her to attack, and when she did, I got a look up her skirt. As most guys would know, the DMG hologram wears pink panties underneath her skirt, but not this one. I saw up her skirt, and saw her pussy. I know what I saw, too, so don't post anything like, 'You were just seeing things.' I know what I saw. At first, I thought it some sort of glitch, but after the duel, I asked my friend to let me borrow her DMG card. I activated her hologram, and looked up her skirt again. There was no mistaking it now, I could see her pussy. My friend thought I was a complete sicko for looking up there, and she refused to do it. Either way, I know what I saw. Has this ever happened to anyone else?"

Mai scrolled down the page, checking out some responses. One said, "You bullshitting pervert," while another female poster said, "Leave it to a man to design a holographic vagina." One post that Mai read that made her smirk was, "Lucky bastard." But no one else seemed to have ever seen what the thread starter did. However, he did give Mai an idea.

She got up and grabbed her Duel Disk from her bed. She put it on, turning it on in the process, and grabbed her Dark Magician Girl card off her desk. Almost instantly after putting it into a Monster Card Zone, the hologram of the Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of her. Mai walked up to it, the two locking eyes for a second, with the Duel Monster smiling at her. Mai got on her knees, and looked up her skirt, surprised at what she found.

The Dark Magician Girl wasn't wearing panties.

There was no mistake. Mai was looking at her vagina. Clean-shaven. She tentatively reached up to touch it, but her hand passed right through the hologram. Immediately, she wondered why she thought that would work. Then she wondered why she would try to touch her in the first place.

She pulled out her phone, and activated its camera function. Getting back on her knees, she looked up her skirt again, and was even more shocked than before. Through her phone, she was seeing what she should be seeing, pink panties on the Dark Magician Girl. But when she looked at the actual hologram, she saw her bottomless.

Mai stood up, spooked at the two things she'd just seen. She looked up at Dark Magician Girl, who only continued to smile. Feeling unnerved by the weirdness of it all, Mai grabbed the card off her Duel Disk, making the hologram disappear. She took off her dueling device, setting it on her desk. She took another look at her laptop, experiencing something similar as the thread starter. She checked the date of the original post, and saw that this had been made over a year ago. She clicked on the thread starter's profile, hoping to be able to message him and ask him for more details, but saw that he'd been banned. Looking through his posts, she saw his last being the Dark Magician Girl thread. He'd been banned for starting something so ridiculous.

With a glance at the time, 11:38, Mai decided to just try to forget about it all and get some sleep. She turned off her laptop, ant went to the bathroom for her nightly routine. When she'd finished brushing her teeth, she walked over to the full-length mirror she had in her corner. Every night, Mai would watch herself undress down to her panties, something she herself admitted was a little strange. Still, she had a body of a goddess, and she was very proud of it.

She took one last look over at the card on her desk, then went over to her bed, and slipped in, underneath the covers, before drifting off to sleep.

XXX

About an hour after Mai had fallen into slumber, she slowly woke up. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes, and saw what had awoken her. Her entire room had been illuminated in a pink glow. Mai looked around for the source of the light, then saw it was coming from her desk across the room. She reached over and turned on a lamp next to her bed, got up to further inspect it, and saw the glow was being cast by a card. She hadn't put away the cards she'd looked through when she was trying to find her Dark Magician Girl. The glowing card came from the top of a small stack.

Mai reached out to grab it, but froze when the card suddenly began to float. She looked closely through the glow, but she had known all along that it was the Dark Magician Girl card. She took a step back, but again froze when the glow became a small ball, emerging from the card that slowly fell back atop the stack. Mai watched the glow closely, and took another two steps back when it started to take form. In a matter of seconds, a little ball had disappeared; in its place levitated the Dark Magician Girl.

She watched in amazement at the smiling Dark Magician Girl. For a moment, neither moved or said anything, until the magician said, "Hello."

"You talk?" Mai asked without even thinking.

Dark Magician Girl nodded, still smiling. "Of course."

"But... holograms don't talk," said Mai, again without thinking.

Dark Magician Girl then stopped levitating in place, her booted feet touching the ground. She took a step towards Mai, and gently grabbed her hand. "I'm not a hologram."

This took a moment to register in Mai's mind. When it did, she immediately pulled her hand away, slightly frightened. She took a moment to analyze the situation, then looked at her hand, the one Dark Magician Girl had held. She could still feel her warm touch.

Mai then took another step back, and took a seat at the edge of her bed. She looked up at Dark Magician Girl, who continued to smile, and asked, "How is this possible?"

"Alongside your dimension, there is another: a world of Duel Monsters," Dark Magician Girl started. "Our dimensions are very similar, but no humans inhabit mine, as no actual Duel Monsters inhabit yours."

"Then, how are you here?"

"I am a guardian of both dimensions, giving me the ability to cross the thresholds. Should the event occur that one dimension is threatened, I can transport to the other and request help."

"What's going on?" said Mai, continuously growing nervous, especially with her last comments.

"Nothing," said Dark Magician Girl. "I am here on my accord... and yours, as well."

The duelist's worry disappeared, and was replaced by confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dark Magician Girl took a step forward. "You have been thinking of me."

At first, Mai wasn't quite sure what she meant, but then remembered the exposing Dark Magician Girl holograms.

"I sensed your thoughts about me," said Dark Magician Girl, taking another step towards the human. "Your lust for me."

It took a moment before the true meaning of her words hit Mai. She looked into her eyes, but noticed that they weren't staring back. Instead, her gaze was directed at a lower angle, at her chest. Mai then remembered that she was nude, except for her panties. She crossed her arms over her breasts to hide them, and backed away from Dark Magician Girl, sliding backwards on her bed.

This caused the magician to giggle. "You have nothing to fear, Mai. I would not do anything," she said, then added, "that you would not want me to do."

"Look," Mai started, "I don't know what's going on, but I have no 'lust' for you."

"Is that so?" she asked. "That's not what I sense in your heart."

"How can you you sense what's in my heart?"

"You are one of the most skilled duelists in this realm, and due to the nature of your abilities, you share a common bond with the guardians of my world. When you began to lust for me, I felt it, and I came to you."

"I told you, I don't 'lust' for you."

"And I told you, you do," Dark Magician Girl said. A second of staring passed before she continued. "Tell me. What encounters did you have with a hologram of mine today?"

Mai wasn't sure if she should answer the question, but then said, "I saw your pussy - I saw your vagina."

Dark Magician Girl didn't change her outer expression, but inside, she was smiling. "And why do you find that unusual?"

"Because normally your hologram wears pink panties."

This time, she did smile. "Indeed. It is a censoring precaution taken by the manufacturers of the Duel Monsters game holograms, KaibaCorp. But I, in my real form, wear no undergarments."

Mai looked down at her legs, mostly bared by her short outfit. "But then why can I...?"

Dark Magician Girl took a step towards Mai, smiling at her. "It is because you lust for me. As I explained, you share a common bond with the guardians of my world. But, your bond to me in particular has recently been made much deeper, and that is why you are able to see me as I truly am, even as a hologram."

Mai thought about what she'd said, slowly being convinced of what she was being told. She remembered that over the past few weeks, she had had a couple of duels, and strangely enough, about half of those duels saw her opponent play a Dark Magician Girl card. She recalled that she had further and further started to admire the beauty of the blonde magician, and now here she was, in her room, a real incarnation.

She then looked up at her, and began to study her, from her long legs, her small waist, her large breasts, and then her beautiful face. Her eager smile, and her bright green eyes. Mai, still sitting on her bed, shifted over to her knees, removing her hands from her breasts. Dark Magician Girl looked at them for a second, but then saw Mai moving closer to her. She lifted her hand to touch her face, her real, warm face, and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, until Mai broke apart. "You're really beautiful," she said.

"As are you," Dark Magician Girl returned the compliment. The two shared another kiss, but this one was shorter than the last, again broken by Mai. She moved towards the front of her bed, where she laid down, smiling provocatively. She again covered her breasts, and had her legs bent upwards, but closed.

"So maybe I have been thinking of you a little," she said. "But, does that mean you have to show up and have sex with me?"

"No," answered Dark Magician Girl. "I can only appear at your request, if your bond is strong enough. Sex is entirely up to you."

Mai then started fondling her breasts, growing slightly pleasured at her own touch. "Do you do this for all the chosen duelists? I'm sure you have a lot of male fans," she asked, remembering the thread starter from the internet.

"I can only appear to those that request it, but that does not mean I have to," she explained.

"So I'm guessing you want to have sex with me," Mai asked, continuously rubbing her breasts.

"Only if you want to have sex with me."

"That's not what I asked," said Mai, grinning. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Dark Magician Girl had been watching Mai play with her breasts, her cheeks becoming redder than normal at the sight. Finally, she looked away, back to her eyes. "Yes."

"Well then," said Mai, smiling sexily at her. She lowered her legs, and uncovered her breasts again, beckoning her over. Dark Magician Girl laid down on top of her, and the two began to kiss again. She placed a hand on Mai's stomach, and started to move it upwards slowly, just in case she would object. However, Mai only continued deepened, and Dark Magician Girl grabbed her breast. She fondled it, lightly squeezing, making Mai moan slightly, vibrating in her mouth. She played with that breast, then moved on to the other to pleasure Mai there as well, continuing for a few minutes.

Afterwards, Dark Magician Girl broke their kiss, and gave Mai a sexy smirk. She then moved down, and gave one of Mai's erect nipples a dab with her tongue. Dark Magician Girl licked her nipples, before she starting enveloping them, and sucking on them, making the human girl moan. The magician then began to lightly bite down on them, then pressed her breasts together to work them simultaneously. The pleasure continued for a few more minutes, until Dark Magician Girl stopped to give her another kiss.

This one was very quick, allowing Mai to smile at her and say, "My pussy's so wet."

Dark Magician Girl smiled back. "Mine is, too." She took Mai's hand, slowly guiding it to her center. Mai gave her a rub, confirming it to be exposed and incredibly wet.

Mai took out her hand from under her skirt, her fingers coated with her lover's juices. She licked them off and moaned at the taste, savoring it. "You're delicious."

"Thank you," said Dark Magician Girl, and the two began to kiss again. As Dark Magician Girl continued to play with her breasts, Mai stroked her legs, going inside her skirt to fondle her ass. The human broke their kiss, and smiled at Dark Magician Girl.

"You know, I don't think it's fair that I was already naked when you got here. Maybe you should start taking off your clothes," she suggested sexily.

Dark Magician Girl smiled, and rolled onto her back, beside Mai, putting her legs in the air. Mai watched, and was a little surprised when her boots suddenly took themselves off her feet, and slowly floated towards the foot of her bed. She then climbed on top of Mai, mounting her, and she could feel her wet vagina on her stomach. The magician extended her arms out, and the same thing happened with her gauntlets, with them taking themselves off, and floating down. She then smiled down at Mai, and asked, "Do you want to take my outfit off for me?"

"I'd love to," she replied, "but I don't know how."

Dark Magician Girl smiled again, and Mai suddenly felt her arms moving by themselves. It took her a second to figure out that they were being controlled by the same magic that her lover had used to undress. Her arms continued to rise, until they grabbed hold of Dark Magician Girl's breasts. She was able to give them a firm squeeze on her own accord, then felt her hands meet in the middle, holding the red gem in between her breasts. The gem began to glow red, then disappeared, along with the rest of Dark Magician Girl's outfit, including her cone hat. She was left completely naked.

Mai admired Dark Magician Girl's breasts, and reached up, grabbing them and squeezing them. "They're so much bigger than your hologram's," she commented. "As big as mine."

"Another censoring precaution," she explained softly as Mai continued to play with her breasts. She sat up, the magician moving onto her lap. With the closer proximity, she began to lick her breasts, teasing her nipples by licking around them. Dark Magician Girl let out a moan, and Mai then took in her nipples, playing with them with her tongue and teeth, sucking on them. Dark Magician Girl then grabbed hold of Mai's breasts, deciding to reciprocate.

After a few minutes, Mai left Dark Magician Girl's breasts to kiss her. As the two kissed, Dark Magician Girl slowly lowered Mai back down to her bed, until she hovered on top of her. Dark Magician Girl broke the kiss, and slowly moved down her lover's body, not breaking eye contact with her. She reached Mai's midsection, then broke away from her eyes to look at her panties, the fabric being incredibly wet. She slipped her thumbs under the waistband, and began to slowly pull Mai's soaked thong off. She dropped them on the floor, and opened her legs, allowing her to look at the blonde's wet vagina.

"Oh, Mai," she said, eyes flashing hungrily. She then gave her a sexy smile, with a little bit of her tongue out, and lowered her head into Mai's center. But instead of going straight for her core, however, she began to lick her inner thighs, going up and down in a brushing motion, stopping just short of where Mai wished she would touch her. This continued for about a minute, until Mai had to comment on the progress not being made.

"Who knew the Dark Magician Girl was such a tease," she said, her voice filled with playful annoyance,

Dark Magician Girl stopped licking, and said sensually, "Good things come to those who wait."

"And I cum to those that eat my pussy," Mai replied smartly.

This made Dark Magician Girl smile, and finally began to play with Mai's vagina. She licked and kissed the outer skin for a moment, before running her tongue along her radiating slit. Mai started to quietly moan at this, with Dark Magician Girl licking up all of her liquid lust, then she opened her up. She poked her tongue inside of Mai, licking her walls for about a minute. She removed her tongue, then started to work on her clit, licking it and grazing it with her teeth. Mai became louder as this went on, then felt Dark Magician Girl slide a finger inside of her. She licked and fingered her at the same time, starting slowly, but picking up speed. As she continued, Dark Magician Girl slid another finger inside of Mai's dripping flower, curving them to satisfy her hottest spot. It wasn't long before Mai was screaming with pleasure, thrashing under Dark Magician Girl's powerful tongue and finger movements.

"OH! OH! I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed. Dark Magician Girl quickly put herself in position to accept Mai's juices as she squirted from her orgasm, most of it filling her mouth. She swallowed, then smiled down at the panting Mai.

The duelist looked up at Dark Magician Girl as she licked her lips, then the pair of fingers she used to drive her to climax. As she collected her breath from her release, all she could say was, "Wow."

Dark Magician Girl kissed Mai lightly, but Mai began to go harder, daring her to match her power. As they kissed, Mai again started to grope her her ass, until her hands traveled lower, to find Dark Magician Girl's dripping center. She rubbed her slit momentarily, then penetrated her with a finger. Dark Magician Girl broke the kiss to let out a moan, then Mai sat up. She looked at Dark Magician Girl with a sexy grin, then switched their positions, Mai on top, never having removed her finger from inside the magician. She grabbed one of her breasts, and squeezed and fondled her nipple as she played inside her at the same time, making Dark Magician Girl become louder, and start to play with her other breast. Mai left her to fondle herself, putting herself in position to lick her core as she continued to swiftly move in and out of wet center, adding another finger as she went on. Mai began to lash on her clit, doubling the pleasure she was giving her. Dark Magician Girl was now screaming as Mai worked her harder and faster, until she reached her climax.

"MAI! I'M CUMMING!" Dark Magician Girl yelled, and Mai slipped her fingers out of her right before she squirted. She received her juices, then drank them with a smile on her face.

Mai laid down on her side next to the panting Dark Magician Girl, watching her regain her strength with a smirk. She reached over and grabbed one of her breasts, giving it a small squeeze as it rose up and down with her lover's breathing. "We're not done yet, are we?" she asked as she turned to look at her with her emerald eyes.

Dark Magician Girl's face lit up, and she kissed Mai, both women tasting themselves as they played with their tongues. "Not yet," she answered once they broke apart.

Mai sat up on her bed, as the magician remained laying down slightly on her side. "I've never been with a girl before. Is this the part where we scissor?"

With a smile, Dark Magician Girl slightly raised her arm, and her staff appeared in her hand. "If you prefer, we could do a double penetration with my staff," she answered.

Mai looked at the long staff in her hand. It was about fifteen inches long, with a large spiral-shell adornment on top, a small crystal ball on the bottom, and pink ridges along the ends of the blue rod. "You use that as a double dildo?" she asked. "That part at the top looks like it'd hurt more than anything else."

Dark Magician Girl let out a small giggle. "Most girls say that. Luckily, I can fix it." Her staff began to glow pink, and the top spiral-shell melded into itself to become just like the bottom's crystal ball.

Mai grinned, and her inhibition about using the staff was replaced with excitement. This was something she absolutely had to try. She beckoned Dark Magician Girl over by wagging her index finger, and the magician moved to the other side of the bed to get in position. She gently pushed Mai back down on the bed, then opened her legs. Again she stroked the inside of her thighs, with the cold metal of the staff, then touched her wet center with the ball. Both women smiled as Dark Magician Girl entered Mai with her staff, with the duelist let out a small moan tingling, with pleasure as her walls closed around it, the ridges adding extra sensation.

Dark Magician Girl slowly moved the staff in and out of Mai for a few seconds, grinning down at her, then moved her leg to cross over Mai's. She lowered herself onto the original ball, and penetrated herself, a quiet sound of pleasure escaping her. Mai sat up as Dark Magician Girl moved her other leg under Mai's, the staff inside both. They slowly scooted closer to each other, until only a small section of the staff remained visible outside of the women, almost half of it inside both women.

Sharing a sexy look, both women began to thrust on the staff, slowly at first. The moans came quickly as they rode the ridged rod, breasts bouncing as they did so. Soon, they were picking up speed as they took more of the staff inside of themselves, moving closer to each other. Mai instinctively grabbed her lover's thigh, and the magician did the same with the duelist's. With more proper leverage, the two were able to thrust harder into the staff, filling the room with powerful yells. As they did this for a few minutes, both could feel themselves approaching their orgasm, coming closer as they moved down on the staff, thrusting nearer and nearer until their wet cores touched. Every time they thrust in, they would feel their drenched centers come into contact, their clits rubbing against each other, adding to the building pleasure. Finally, wild moans of absolute bliss rang out across the room.

"I'M CUMMING!" they screamed together, and their juices exploded through their blocked entry with a powerful torrent. Their cum squirted onto the others' midsection and thighs, some even landing on their stomach and breasts. The two collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard from the act and the rewarding end. About a minute later they sat up again, and immediately began kissing, tongues dancing and rolling on each other. When they separated the women moved back to remove the staff from inside themselves. Dark Magician Girl held up her dripping cum-coated staff, then turned it so the half that was inside of Mai faced her, and likewise. The two took it inside their mouths and cleaned it of the other's juices, until they finished and Dark Magician Girl set it down on the bed.

The two women kissed again, this time with loving passion. They broke apart, and gazed into their eyes for a few seconds.

XXX

Mai awoke with a start, and immediately knew something was wrong. She sat up as she threw her sheets off her, and saw that her bed, legs, and panties were drenched in cum. She thought of what had happened, and vivid images of her having sex with the Dark Magician Girl burst into her mind. She recalled how amazing it was, but then noticed that she was still wearing her thong, soaked in her juices.

"But how...?" she wondered. Not a single piece of clothing was to be found on their bodies as they explored and played with one another.

She stared down at her legs, and then it began to dawn on her that it might've been a dream. "What else could it have been?" she asked herself. "A wet dream."

Mai laid back on her bed, and recalled the dream almost perfectly. The way Dark Magician Girl entered her room through her card, explaining why she was able to see her vagina in hologram form. The kissing, the playing with their breasts. The way she ate her out and drank her cum, looking up at her with a lustful gaze. And the double penetration with her staff that, moving on it and touching her clit with hers, resulting in a savage orgasm.

These thoughts stirred up lustful emotions in Mai, and felt herself growing hot as she continued to think about her dream. She sent a hand down to her thong, and slipped inside the wet fabric to begin massaging her center. She felt something missing, though, and removed her hand from her panties. She got up and grabbed her Dark Magician Girl card from her drawer with her dry hand, and placed it on her Duel Disk. She grabbed the device and walked back to her bed, setting in on her nightstand. She turned it on, and a hologram of the Dark Magician Girl appeared beside her bed, her usual smile on her face.

Mai crouched to look up the Dark Magician Girl's skirt, and even through the dim light, she could tell that she was wearing the usual pink panties. Confused at first, she came to the conclusion that the part where she'd seen her vagina must have also been part of the dream.

She laid back down and slightly pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs, and again began to rub herself as the Dark Magician Girl hologram watched on, nothing more than the designed smile as her expression. Mai looked at it as she massaged her wet flower and squeezed her breasts, then began inserting fingers into herself. After the second went in, she couldn't keep her eyes open against the pleasure anymore. She moved in and out of herself powerfully, expertly using her palm to rub against her clit with every movement. She moved faster at her center with her right hand, as her left gripped her breast harder as she came over the edge.

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" she cried as she squirted on her already-wet mattress, the stretched thong that she'd left on, and her legs. After a few breaths, she opened her eyes again to see the Dark Magician Girl, still smiling her confident, ready-for-combat smile. Removing her hands from her breast and vagina, she reached over and shut off the Duel Disk, making the hologram disappear. She looked up at her ceiling as she licked her cum off her hand, and decided to go back to sleep, choosing to deal with her soaked bed in the morning.

But what Mai never realized was that during the final moments of her self-pleasure, Dark Magician Girl's smile widened as she watched her exhibition. And if she would've peeked under her skirt again, the panties that she'd seen before had grown wet with sexual desire.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here we are with Chapter 2. After mulling over whether or not I wanted to leave the original Dreaming with Desire a oneshot for the longest time, I decided, "You know, what the hell?" And, while I was writing this one out, it lead me to an idea for a potential third chapter that I just couldn't pass up! Enjoy, and anticipate!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters._

* * *

Mai Valentine pulled up into the Domino Library parking lot, and smiled when she found the perfect parking spot. It was right beneath a tree to offer shade against the summer sun, and very close to the entrance of the two-story building. She stepped out of her convertible, slinging her designer purse over her left shoulder, then adjusted the stylish sunglasses shielding her eyes. She wore her typical dress, a white corset with a soft violet vest over it, and a matching short skirt. Her knee-high boots click-clacked as she walked up to the automated doors, appreciating the welcome from the cool air conditioning as she stepped inside. She removed her sunglasses as she walked by the front desk, and gave the elderly woman behind it a smile as she strolled past.

With the first floor shelves being stocked with books more for the younger crowd, she headed up the escalator to the second level for the more advanced literary material. She headed to the romance novel section, and tilted her head sideways to read the titles along the spines of the books, looking for one that caught her attention. She found one called "Dreaming with Desire", and picked it from the shelf. Turning it to the back cover, she began scanning the summary of the book:

"Dawn is in love with one of her co-workers, and has repeated dreams of intimacy with him. Lately, however, she finds herself with another man in her fantasies, and it isn't long before they are introduced in reality, as he is hired at her workplace..."

It was after these lines that Mai's mind had drifted from the summary, and gone on to think about a dream she had recently of the Dark Magician Girl. In her dream, the magician appeared to her as she slept, and explained to her why she was able to see her true form when she dueled, despite being a hologram with censored programming. This lead to the two having a wonderful night of sex, and ever since then, the life-like dream had influenced Mai greatly, causing her to not only allow a Dark Magician Girl card into her deck and have it become one of her central monsters, but she also opened herself up to relationships not just with men, but with women as well.

Mai shook the thoughts of her wet dream, and walked over to a table with the book in hand. She continued to read the back cover of the book, but it wasn't long before she felt as if someone was watching her. It was a sensation she was more than used to, being an incredibly beautiful woman, and her exposing clothing inviting all gazes. She turned around in her seat, and saw two tables away a girl with blonde hair looking at her, the bottom half of her face covered by a book. When she saw Mai look back at her, she quickly ducked the rest of her head under the book.

Mai smiled at the girl, presuming her to be a starstruck fan. She noticed her slowly moving her head up again to peek at her, but went back down when she saw Mai still looking. The world-renowned duelist stood up, leaving her book on the table, and began to walk over to the girl. As she walked towards her and moved in between tables, she got to see more of her fan.

Her blonde hair was very lengthy, almost to the middle of her back, the ends slightly curled outwards. She was wearing a tight white shirt with very short sleeves and a light pink heart design on the chest, and a denim mini-skirt. Her white flip-flops, showing off baby blue toenails, completed her summer attire.

"Hello," Mai cooed at the girl, who seemed to tense up, not having heard anyone approach her. She took a seat on the opposite side of her, and rested her arms on the table as she smirked. "You can put the book down. I won't bite."

The girl complied, setting her book on the tabletop, and Mai was stunned. The girl revealed a shy expression, but she looked exactly like the Dark Magician Girl.

Mai regained her cool composure quickly, putting on her smirk again. "So... aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

The girl stared at her with emerald eyes for a second, then an apologetic look came over them. "I'm so sorry. It's just that, you're Mai Valentine, my favorite duelist of all time," she explained, then added with a blush, "And you're so much more beautiful in person."

"Thank you," said Mai, although in her mind she was again mildly shocked. The girl's voice matched the one of the Dark Magician Girl's that she dreamed about.

"My name's Mana," she said, renewing her face with excitement. "It's an honor to meet you."

The striking resemblance of the Dark Magician Girl in Mana brought flashes of her wet dream to the surface in Mai, and she decided that there was a potential opportunity in her.

"You know Mana, you look exactly like the Dark Magician Girl," she brought up casually.

Mana nodded. "I get that a lot," she replied. "She's one of my favorite cards; I built my deck around her." She pulled up a small white purse onto the table from the chair next to her, and looked through it, taking out a Duel Monsters deck. She set it down face-up between herself and Mai, revealing the Dark Magician Girl as the card on top.

Mai reached out for it slowly, to make sure Mana didn't object. When she took the cards into her hand and Mana looked more encouraging than anything else, she began to flip through the cards, studying the deck with its monsters, spells and traps.

"You are a fan of mine," she said when she was done, handing it back to her. "I saw a few of my own signature cards in there."

Mana nodded again. "I really, really hate to ask, but you don't happen to have your cards on you, do you, Miss Mai? I'm not very good, but it'd be a huge pleasure to duel against you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't," said Mai, even though that was a lie. She took her cards everywhere she went, but when she didn't feel like having to duel whoever challenged her on the streets, she kept her deck inside her purse, as opposed to the small deck carrier she usually had strapped to her thigh. Mana looked down in disappointment, but it was just as Mai expected. "But you know, hun, my loft isn't too far from here. If you'd like, we could head up there and have a duel."

Mana looked up at her with a renewed light in her eyes. "You mean it? Thank you so much!"

Mai got up from her seat, and Mana did so a second after. She looked at the young woman from top to bottom as she put her cards in her purse, admiring her figure. She was a little shorter than her, and slender. Her tight T-shirt accentuated her large breasts, and her skirt showed off most of her luscious legs. They left their books on the table, deciding against checking them out, and went down to the ground floor, then exited the library, giving the elderly woman a pair of smiles as they walked out. They climbed into Mai's convertible, and put on their seatbelts as she started it up.

As they drove down the city streets, the wind blowing back their blonde hair, Mai asked, "So, given that you look like the Dark Magician Girl and would've attracted some attention to yourself, I'm sure I would've noticed you around before. Are you new in town or something?"

"I'm here on vacation, actually," Mana answered. "I'm thinking about transferring colleges, and I heard good things about the University of Domino. This is also the city where a lot of the best duelists in the world like you live, so it seemed like a great place to have a productive vacation."

Mai was impressed by the answer, and it was soon that they arrive at her loft complex. They walked into the empty lobby, and took the elevator to the second highest floor of the structure. They exited the elevator and its peaceful music, and headed for the door down the hall, with Mana looking around the luxurious spaces. Mai unlocked the door into her loft, and allowed Mana to step inside first, further awed by the large area, filled with high-class furniture, and the magnificent view of the city's metropolitan region.

"This place is wonderful," she said, walking into the living room.

"Pricey, too," Mai said as she took off her vest, throwing it on her couch. She grabbed her recliner, and with some minor difficulty, was able to move it to the other side of the coffee table. She gestured to Mana to sit, then walked into her kitchen. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Water would be fine," said Mana, trying to not ask for too much.

Mai was hoping to have softened the girl's inhibitions with alcohol, but came back with two glasses of water, setting them down on the table. "One second," she said, and walked into her room, her purse still on her shoulder. She set it on her desk, and opened it to take out her Duel Monsters deck. She returned to the living room and sat down on her couch, across from Mana, the glass coffee table between them. The two women shuffled their cards, then set them down and drew their starting hands. "I'll let you go first."

Mai seeming to have every advantageous card in her opening hand. She dominated the beginning with her trusty Harpie Lady cards, but just as Mana seemed to turn the tide in her favor with a Dark Magician Girl, Mai was able to bring out her own Dark Magician Girl, eliminate Mana's with a Spell Card, and attack her directly to win the game. The duel only lasted close to three minutes.

"Wow," Mana said merrily after she confirmed in her head that her Life Points had been depleted. "That was fast. No wonder you're one of the best in the world, Miss Mai."

"Thanks," said Mai, glad that she hadn't been discouraged by the loss. "Well, since you just got here, it'd be a shame if you had to leave so soon. Do you wanna stick around for a little while to chat? Or is there someplace you have to be?"

"Really?" Mana's face lit up again at the offer as she began to collect her cards from the table. "Thank you so much."

Mai took a drink of her water as Mana started to file her deck neatly, but then she dropped most of her cards. She let out a surprised sound that Mai found cute, and began blushing as she bent to pick up her cards from the carpet. Mai dropped to her knees to help her out, and as she did, she noticed that to bend down, Mana had uncrossed her legs. From her positioning on the ground, Mai was able to look up her skirt, clearly making out the young lady's white panties.

"Here you go," said Mai, handing her the small stack of cards that she'd picked up. As she got back to her feet, she stole one last glance at Mana's panties.

"Thank you," she said, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "I can't believe I just did that."

"It's okay," said Mai, sitting back down on her couch. She leaned back against the soft velvet cushioning, a curious expression on her face. "So Mana, do you have a boyfriend?"

The girl shook her head. "No," she answered a little sadly. "I broke up with my last boyfriend because he always wanted me to dress up like the Dark Magician Girl before we -" She caught was she was saying, then blushed again at her revealing intimate information.

Mai smiled. "Well, I can't really blame him, but sometimes, it's hard finding a good guy. Sometimes, it's a girl that you need."

"A girl?" Mana asked confused, then looked up at Mai. "Are you saying that... you're a lesbian, Miss Mai?"

"Not quite," she replied confidently. She then uncrossed her legs, subtly spreading them just enough to see up her skirt, revealing violet panties. She noticed Mana's eyes drift downward to her lower regions, then crossed her legs again. "I just realized I had other options."

Mana looked up at Mai again from her skirt, her expression slightly nervous. "Miss Mai... are you trying to... seduce me?"

The duelist stood up from the couch, and walked past the table to take a seat on the arm of the recliner Mana sat on. She placed her hand on the girl's knee, causing her to stiffen slightly, and said lustfully, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Miss Mai... I don't know..." Mana started.

Mai then, very slowly, began to move her hand up her thigh, but was surprised when Mana took ahold of the back of her hand, and brought it all the way past her skirt, and into her crotch. Mai turned to the girl, who then turned to her, bearing a sexy and inviting look.

"Is that what you were going for, Miss Mai?" she asked, adding a sultry accent to the 'Miss'.

Before she could respond, Mai was shocked to see the girl begin glowing. Her previous clothing had disappeared, and was replaced by the light-blue and pink outfit of the Dark Magician Girl.

"What?" Mai asked incredulously.

"Hello, Mai," said Dark Magician Girl. "It's wonderful to finally meet you in person."

The duelist could only look at her. "I don't understand."

Dark Magician Girl smiled. "Come now, Mai. I explained it all in the dream I gave you."

"The dream?"

"Yes," she answered. "I gave you that dream."

Mai gave her a blank look, causing her to giggle. "Come now, Mai. Don't you remember how the dream began? Or did you only care about the sex?"

"I remember now," said Mai a second later after she checked her thoughts. She recalled Dark Magician Girl saying how the world of humans and the world of Duel Monsters coexisted, and would help each other if one was threatened. But, she did have to admit that the sex had been her favorite part. "So, I'm guessing you're here to do it all over again - this time, for real?"

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "The dream was to see how you would react to me. And judging by the way you've pleasured yourself with a hologram of myself watching you several times since, the way you've also taken an interest in women, and the fact that you lied to my human identity to bring her to your quarters to seduce me, I would believe that I'm welcomed."

"Very much so," she answered with a smile. She leaned in to kiss her, gently at first, then opening their lips to allow their tongues to meet. They happily introduced each other, as Mai's hands began to roam around Dark Magician Girl's body. They started by hugging her small waist, then traveled down to give her ass to give it a squeeze. The magician returned the favor, firmly holding onto Mai's ass as well. Mai giggled at this as their lips still touched, then broke away to begin kissing her neck. She planted light kisses down further and further, until she came to her lifted breasts, then the edge of her outfit, stopping there. She slipped her fingers underneath and began to pull it down, but Dark Magician Girl's hands grabbed hers to stop her.

"Shouldn't we go to your room?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance at herself for having stopped Mai.

The duelist grinned. "Of course."

The two women shared another kiss, then Mai took her by the hand and lead her into her room. Closing the door behind her, she wasted little time in having her lips meet with Dark Magician Girl's, furiously kissing her, before beginning to trail lower down her neck again. She kissed her supported mounds, then grabbed the top of her dress, pulling it down to have her breasts pop out with a bounce. Mai helped her erected nipples get harder by tweaking them with her fingers, pinching and twisting them as Dark Magician Girl began to moan. She then reached for Mai's breasts, and squeezed them herself, causing Mai to retaliate the move by squeezing the ones she held.

Mai continued to play with her breasts as Dark Magician Girl began to undo her corset, then ripped it open once it became loose enough. Mai's large breasts greeted her with a bounce of their own, and Dark Magician Girl grabbed ahold of her nipples to play with them as Mai played with hers.

The two moaned softly as Mai slowly drove Dark Magician Girl back, until she was at her bed. The magician laid down with a sexy grin, a bit of her tongue girlishly sticking out, and Mai climbed on top of her, licking the tip of her lover's tongue. She then moved down, and gave her nipples a lick. She ran her tongue over the nub, as well as the sensitive skin around it, as the other breast was massaged by her hand. Soon she switched which breast was pleasured by her tongue and which her hand, allowing Dark Magician Girl's moans to rise.

In a surprising move, Dark Magician Girl rolled and switched their positions on the bed, with their legs dangling over the edge. Dark Magician Girl moved down, and began to work on Mai's breasts. She enveloped her nipple with her lips and sucked on it, as her hand fondled and squeezed the other breast. She continued this act for a few more minutes, until she looked up at her, her hair messily covering some of her face, but her sensual smile shone through it.

Dark Magician Girl then ran her hands along her breasts and down her abdomen as she climbed off the bed, Mai remaining on her back, and proceeded to undo her skirt. Having no trouble at all in unbuckling it and tearing down the zipper, she grabbed the bottom and tugged it down her long legs. Once it was off, she focused her sight on Mai's purple panties, soaked in her wetness.

"Oh, Mai," she said quietly as a gleam of lust flashed in her eyes. She licked her lips, and slipped her thumbs under the band, pulling them down and leaving them at her ankles to let Mai kick them off. She didn't open her legs for Dark Magician Girl, though, so she took it upon herself to grab her knees, and slowly spread her legs as she ran her hands further up her inner thighs.

"Mmm," the magician said as she gazed upon Mai's naked vagina, drenched in her juices. She lowered her head into her center, and gave her a strong lick along her slit, causing the duelist to shake slightly. She began to lick up all of Mai's liquid lust, creating more as she caused her to lose composure. She used her fingers to spread Mai open, and poked her tongue to play inside of her. Tasting her wet walls, Dark Magician Girl was just as intoxicated with her flavor as Mai was under the sensations. She gave a loud moan to a long, strong lick, and grabbed Dark Magician Girl's hair, pushing her head deeper into herself. With a last stroke for her inner skin, Dark Magician Girl removed her tongue from inside, and began to assault her clit. Mai's yells picked up as Dark Magician Girl relentlessly lashed at it, then took it into her mouth to suck and pull on it. She began to lightly but passionately nibble on her clit, biting and grinding it with her teeth, leading to a climaxing yell.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed, telling Dark Magician Girl to go back to using her tongue for a few last lashes at her clit, and get ready for her orgasm. "I'M CUMMING!"

Dark Magician Girl opened her mouth as Mai came, squirting a powerful jet of warm liquid. She savored the flavor, licking her lips and catching the juices running down her chin with her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth to clean them. "You're so delicious, Mai."

The heavy-breathing Mai grinned as she cooled down, but still felt her center hot and wet. A new energy began to rise in her, and she sat up, grabbing Dark Magician Girl's breasts, pulling her into a heated kiss. She easily fell into it, causing no difficulty as Mai rolled her onto her back. She ended their stormy kiss, and took her hands away from her mounds to get a strong grip on the red gem that normally rested between her breasts. With a sensually savage gleam in her eyes and a hard, determined pull, Mai ripped Dark Magician Girl's outfit, and despite her lover's shocked little yelp, she didn't stop tearing until it was completely tattered off, leaving her body completely naked.

True to her dream, Dark Magician Girl wasn't wearing any panties, allowing Mai to get a hungry look at her dripping wet center. She pushed her legs open far, and without hesitation attacked her flower with her tongue, lapping up her juices as Dark Magician Girl started the moans of an increasingly pleasured woman. Mai sucked and kissed the outside skin, until she brought her hands up to open her and finger her. She thrust a pair of fingers inside of Dark Magician Girl's wet core, keeping up the use of her tongue on her clit. She pulled her coated fingers out of her to use her tongue, getting a taste of her inside, and played around as she felt Dark Magician Girl grab onto her head like she previously had. Shortly after she removed her tongue, and returned to using her fingers while she ravaged her clit, bringing Dark Magician Girl to let out a scream of pure satisfaction.

"MAI! I'M CUMMING!" she let the world know, releasing her cum into the duelist's ready mouth. She too used the help from her hands to clean up the liquid around her lips, moaning quietly in her mouth at the exotic flavor of Dark Magician Girl's orgasm.

"So good," she said as Dark Magician Girl eyed her through her panting. Once she was rested enough, the two engaged in another kiss, as their tongues exchanged each other's flavor. Mai laid down next to her lover, clasping hands as their breasts pressed against themselves. Once they separated, a small string of saliva was left between them, which then sunk into the fabric of the bed. The two then caught their breath as they gazed at each other, prevalent smiles on their faces.

"That was really fun,' Mai commented softly.

"Yes it was," Dark Magician Girl agreed. "But did you really need to tear my dress off?"

"I thought it'd be hot," she answered with a giggle and a shrug. "Besides, you can just replace it with magic, right? I wouldn't be opposed to having you around my place naked, though."

She giggled as well, but didn't reply. Mai noticed that there seemed to be something that she wanted to say, a shy, sweet smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "What?" she prompted.

"Well..." Dark Magician Girl began. She broke eye contact for a quick moment, looking to Mai's breasts to reassure herself. "I don't normally do this on the first time, but if there's a fantasy you have, I can make it come to life. The environment, the dialogue, anything you could want, I could create it."

"Really? That sounds wonderful," Mai replied. "But I don't think I have any unfulfilled fantasies. You're already here."

Dark Magician Girl smiled at the sweet thought. "Thank you. But I don't believe you don't have any fantasies. There must be one. If you have any for a man, I feel I could be capable in his place."

Mai thought about it, tapping her bottom lip cutely. "Well, now that I think about it..."

"You don't have to tell me," Dark Magician Girl cut her off excitedly. "All I have to do is feed off your desires. I promise, everything will go as you like. Are you ready?"

Mai nodded eagerly, as Dark Magician Girl's smile grew. She began to glow a pink aura as she closed her eyes in concentration, and everything around Mai went white.


End file.
